


Die Sache mit der Knospe

by Antares



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne hat Schwierigkeiten, das richtige Wort zu finden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Sache mit der Knospe

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank für das Beta an: cricri_72

Boerne glitt mit seinen Fingern über Thiels Schultern, während er sich ganz den streichelnden Händen des anderen Mannes hingab. Es war erst ein paar Wochen her, dass sich ihre bis dato am besten mit dem Konzept der _philia_ , der freundschaftlichen Zuneigung, umschriebene Beziehung in _eros_ gewandelt hatte. (Von _agape_ , uneigennütziger Liebe hielt Boerne nicht so ganz viel. Er gehörte zu den Leuten, die zwar Gefallen gewährten, aber auch einforderten.) 

Thiels Hände glitten über seine Brust und Boerne seufzte leise auf. Frank Thiel war ein sehr einfühlsamer Liebhaber, der diese neue Situation genauso behutsam wie er angehen wollte. Küssen, streicheln, die Nacht gemeinsam in einem Bett verbringen – auch wenn Thiel bedauerlicherweise schnarchte – waren so neue Erfahrungen, dass sie ihnen fürs Erste reichten. 

Nur, gerade im Moment hätte sich Boerne etwas mehr gewünscht. Thiels Hände streichelten schon seit geraumer Zeit über seinen Rippenbogen, der nicht unbedingt zu Boernes höchst erogenen Zonen gehörte. 

Aber er war schon so nah dran, an der nächsten erogenen Zone! Nur noch ein paar Zentimeter höher. Boerne hätte zu gerne gewollt, dass Thiel ihn an seinen Brustwarzen berührte, denn die waren ausgesprochen sensitiv und wenn jemand mit ihnen spielte, rannen Schauder durch seinen Körper. Aber Thiels Hände blieben standhaft unterhalb dieses Stückchens Haut. 

Und Boerne hatte, was nicht oft vorkam, ein Problem seinen Wunsch in Worte zu fassen. Denn ganz ehrlich, es klang seltsam, wenn er seinen Freund jetzt auffordern würde: „Spiel mit meinen Brustwarzen.“ Wahrscheinlich würde Thiel in Gelächter ausbrechen und das war es dann mit der Stimmung. Nein, ‚Brustwarze’ klang für seine Ohren ziemlich unerotisch und wurde nur noch von dem Wort ‚Nippel’ getoppt, das für Boerne unweigerlich mit ‚Nippelgate’ und der Prüderie einiger Amerikaner verbunden war. 

Diese beiden Begriffe schieden also aus. Aber es musste doch einen passenderen Ausdruck geben? Einen den man auch im Bett verwenden konnte, ohne sich lächerlich zu machen? Ihm fiel als absolutes No-Go als erstes natürlich prompt ‚Zitze’ ein – keine Ahnung, warum sein Gehirn auf einmal so landwirtschaftlich veranlagt war – aber so würde er seine _Papilla mammae_ natürlich niemals bezeichnen. 

Was ihn zu der anatomisch korrekten Bezeichnung brachte. Der lateinisch korrekte Name war … vor allem korrekt. Leider. Denn es wäre so einfach gewesen und hätte keinerlei Spielraum für Fehlinterpretationen gelassen, wenn sich beide Partner derselben Nomenklatur bedienten. Aber Boerne hatte keine Ahnung, wo Thiel ihn anfassen würde, wenn er ihn aufforderte seine _Papilla mammae_ ein wenig zu kneten. Nein, nein, lieber nicht, wer wusste schon, was dabei herauskam. 

Blieb noch die Knospe. Was eigentlich ein ganz schönes Bild war, das lauter erfreuliche Konnotationen mit sich brachte. Frühling, Blumen, erwachendes Leben – aber bedauerlicherweise auch nach der Art von Lektüre klang, die Staatsanwältin Klemm höchstwahrscheinlich heimlich unter ihrer Bettdecke las. Jemand, der auf diesen schnulzigen Schlagersänger König stand, der war mit Sicherheit solcher Art von Lektüre nicht abgeneigt. Also leider keine Knospe. Genauso wenig wie Perle – gleiche Rubrik von Büchern. 

Wie also sollte er Thiel klarmachen, was …?

„Verdammt, Boerne, nun hör doch mal mit dem Denken auf! Sonst gehe ich gleich Fußball gucken!“, beschwerte sich Thiel. 

Und offensichtlich war es als kleine Strafe gedacht, dass Thiels Hände jetzt höher glitten und seine Finger fest diesen kleinen Knubbel, diese Knospe, Perle oder sonstwas – plötzlich war es ganz nebensächlich mit welcher Buchstabenkombination es belegt wurde – umfassten und sie ziemlich hart drückten. Thiels Finger kniffen schon fast hinein und Boerne durchraste eine solche Welle von Begehren, dass er ganz kurzatmig wurde. 

Und als sich Thiel jetzt noch vorbeugte und ihn an genau der Stelle mit seinen Lippen berührte, nicht allzu sanft daran knabberte und mit seiner Zunge drüber leckte, löste sich Boernes Knospen-Benennungs-Problem ganz von alleine, denn er stöhnte selig auf. 

„Oh ja! Genau da! Hör bloß nicht auf! Fass mich ganz genau da an!“

\-------ENDE-------

©Antares, Juli 2016 


End file.
